1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to directional control of missiles. In particular the present invention relates to missiles capable of directional control and to a process of directionally controlling a missile.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Missiles are objects that can be propelled or shot, towards a target. Missiles include a variety of objects, many of which will be applicable to the present invention. For example, missiles such as high altitude ballistic missiles or out of atmosphere ballistic missiles are widely employed as long-range strike weapons as they are very effective and difficult to detect in time for adequate defences to be actioned. High altitude ballistic missiles may be required to make swift corrections to flight paths in order to avoid attack, such as from directionally controlled missiles.
Directionally controlled missiles that are employed to defend against incoming missiles require pinpoint position accuracy in order to intercept an incoming missile that may be able to change its direction as a defence against the incoming missile. Even if defences are actioned early, the size of the target and the relative approach speed of the defensive missile makes any late correction of flight path difficult and limits the chances of defensive missiles making a direct hit. Directionally controlled missiles may be required to make rapid changes to their flight paths in order to intercept their target.
Propelled missiles, such as ground-to-air, sea-to-air, air-to-air, ground-to-sea, air-to-sea, sea-to-sea, air-to-ground, sea-to-ground and ground-to-ground, are also employed to attack targets that may make evasive manoeuvers once the incoming threat has been identified.
Additionally, missiles that are propelled from a barrel by the detonation of a propellant charge may be required to make rapid directional changes to ensure that they hit their targets.